All for Survival
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: After the end of the world arrives, two friends begin to journey across what's left of the American southwest and northern Mexico. Over a thousand days later they are still alive, just looking for adventure and fun. Will their lust for adventure get them killed? Or will it be the WALKING DEAD?
1. Harper and Landon

**(I DO NOT own The Walking Dead, or any references to Code Lyoko, or any names/brands that appear. ALL OC's also belong to me unless I state otherwise. Now that that's said, I hope you enjoy.)**

 **(I DO NOT own "The Wanderer" by Dion DiMucci.)**

* * *

It was officially a hundred days since the apocalypse first hit mankind... So many people have died so far, and the undead have dominated the earth. Life was a struggle, and it was all for survival.

Somewhere deep in what remained of the areas near Odessa, Texas, the sun shined down on the prairies and the grasslands. Surviving Texas longhorns made their way through the plains and several walkers dotted along the landscape. However, on Interstate 20, an old red Chevrolet pickup made its way through the Texas heat, the windows fully down and a mixtape playing on full volume.

The driver, a twenty-one year old named Harper, had a sly smirk on his face as he listened to his music... Hell, it may have been the end of the world, but it wasn't really so bad for him. His parents died _way_ before all of this happened, and his best friend Landon was sitting in the back of the truck, also listening to the music as he drank an ice cold Budweiser from the cooler in the back. He didn't have really anyone to lose aside from Landon, and he sure as hell hasn't lost anyone.

This was the life... no responsibilities, no worries, not a care in the world... All of those went away long before the end of the world. It was only them, their truck, their beer and their guns. Hell yeah.

 _"Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down_  
 _Where pretty girls are well, you know that I'm around_  
 _I kiss 'em and I love 'em 'cause to me they're all the same_  
 _I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name"_ the radio blasted on full volume.

Harper smirked as he saw several walkers in the road in front of him. So what does he do? He simply drives off the road and into a field, making the ride very bumpy.

 _"'Cause I'm the wanderer_  
 _Yeah, the wanderer_  
 _I roam around, around, around"_ the radio blasted.

Landon had a very annoyed expression on his face as the sudden bumpiness caused his beer to basically fly out of the can, landing all over his face, torso, legs, and the bed of the truck.

"FUCK! HARPER, STOP THE GODDAMN TRUCK!" Landon shouted with annoyance.

Harper smirked as he decided to fuck with Landon a little, making sure he drove over the bumpiest areas in the field. Sure, several walkers noticed, but they had plenty of gas to escape.

 _"Oh well, I roam from town to town_  
 _I go through life without a care_  
 _And I'm as happy as a clown_  
 _I with my two fists of iron and I'm going nowhere_ " the radio blasted.

Harper laughed as he saw Landon flying around the bed of the truck, painfully hitting every bit of the back. And as an insult to injury, the cooler basically flew out of the bed, meaning they had nothing to drink for a while.

 _"I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around_  
 _I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town_  
 _And when I find myself fallin' for some girl_  
 _I hop right into that car of mine and ride around the world"_ the radio blasted.

Then Harper drove right over a hill and the truck went a few feet in the air, slamming down on the bumpy ground again. Landon felt the full force of the impact, taking his breath away as the beer inside of the bed splashed all over his face.

 _"Yeah, 'cause I'm a wanderer_  
 _Yeah, a wanderer_  
 _I roam around, around, around_

 _'Cause I'm a wanderer_  
 _Yeah, a wanderer_  
 _I roam around, around, around_

 _'Cause I'm a wanderer_  
 _Yeah, a wanderer"_ the radio finished, the song finally ending.

Harper slammed on the brakes after he got back on a dirt road, Landon's body hitting up to the back window with his face comically pressed against the glass. Harper looked back at him and laughed his ass off at what he saw.

"Are you okay back there?" Harper asked, smirking.

Landon slid down the glass and ended up back on the bed of the truck, his face landing right back in a pool of beer. Eventually Landon gathered his strength and got out of the bed of the truck, walking up to the passenger seat. He had a deep frown on his face as he opened the door and sat in the seat, slamming it shut behind him... The first thing he noticed was Harper's smirk.

"Well? Did you enjoy the ride?" Harper joked.

Landon turned his glare to Harper, both sitting in silence for a few moments. But Landon's frown slowly crept into a smile as he started hitting Harper in his shoulder, both of them laughing at what just happened.

"You fucker! You _fucking motherfucker!_ " Landon exclaimed, laughing.

Harper managed to push Landon away and make him stop hitting him for the time being. Landon smirked as he took out Harper's mixtape, causing his friend to go wide eyed with worry about his favorite mixtape.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harper asked, cautiously.

Landon then broke the mixtape in half, much to Harper's horror. Landon threw the remains out of the window, sending the cheesy 80's music, all of Dion's songs, and an entire collection of ABBA out of the window.

A now-heartbroken Harper sighed, wiping away a tear that never even existed as he resumed driving, truthfully mourning the loss of his beloved mixtape... It had all of his favorite songs on it! Landon, however, simply put his hands behind his head and relaxed as he looked out the window, enjoying the scenery as Harper drove...

"I'm bored." Landon sighed.

"You wouldn't be if you didn't break my tape..." Harper replied.

"True, but if you didn't make us lose all of the beer then we wouldn't be bored at all." Landon retorted.

"Yeah, but think of it as payback for that whole... 'situation', back in California..." Harper cautiously said.

Landon gave a groan as a reply, along with an eye roll. Could Harper not have a little fun once in a while? Can he not take risks and have a good time when a situation happens?

"Hey, those assholes in Sacramento wouldn't let us inside the city! How is it my fault?" Landon asked.

"You fucked the wall commander's daughter! How is it NOT your fault?!" Harper retorted.

"Hey! I only fucked her a _little!_ " Landon defended.

Harper shook his head out of annoyance and disappointment. Ever since they fled California, Landon has got them into situation after situation. Hell, one time Landon tried to make a move on some girl in a Russian-speaking group, and her crippled younger brother tried to shoot him! Harper was not sure how much more he could take of Landon's antics...

Landon sighed, pulling his Glock 22 from the glove compartment and loading one of the magazines with some bullets. They didn't have much left, but he honestly didn't give a shit. They could find more! Plus, they had an old German Kar98k rifle hidden behind the seats that they looted from an old museum. They were gonna have to replace it soon since they couldn't find ammunition for it. Only six rounds for it were left.

"Have any idea where to go?" Landon asked.

"I'm not sure... I was thinking maybe Georgia. Atlanta and Savannah are nice... Or maybe Boston. Or we could go to Mexico for a bit, I dunno..." Harper replied.

"Yeah, maybe Mexico... I'm just dying to find some tequila... And a taco. Tacos are great." Landon stated.

"Sure, whatever... We're gonna be there in maybe five or six hours, IF we go fast." Harper smirked.

Landon smirked back, putting the magazine in his Glock and cocking it, ready for whatever trouble that was in their way.

"Let's get there fast, then." Landon smirked.

Harper smirked, getting a second mixtape out of the glove compartment and sticking it in the radio. He and Landon both listened to the music as Harper drove as fast as he could south. They would be in Mexico by the end of the day...

* * *

Several hours later they ended up somewhere south of the border, and were deep in the Mexican desert... Unfortunately, they were also out of gas. Harper and Landon both forgot to fill up when they got to the border.

Both of the young men felt very dehydrated as they walked, both trying to find shelter and water. And gas for their truck. The temperature was rising like crazy, being over 105 degrees Fahrenheit after a short while. They didn't regret going to Mexico, per se, but they really just wished they weren't stupid enough to forget the gasoline, and they wished they took the temperature in account.

"I'm so thirsty..." Landon panted.

"Me too..." Harper replied, panting.

Both of them have, so far, walked about fifteen miles from where their truck broke down. There was several cacti around them, and Landon remembered something from his old college classes...

...There was WATER in cacti!

Landon took out the machete he had holstered on his back and sliced off the top of the cactus, smirking as he saw the top fall down to the ground, full of water. Harper turned to look and he saw Landon was already drinking from the fallen cactus top. Harper went wide eyed as he recognized the cactus as a Paoti, one that can make you hallucinate if you drink the water from it.

"Landon, no!" Harper exclaimed, pushing the cactus top out of Landon's hand.

It was too late... Landon went wide eyed as he stared back at Harper, his pupils dilating and his heart starting to beat faster. In Landon's vision, Harper appeared to be... melting... Harper's skin appeared to turn blood-red, and unicorns were flying in the sky in the background...

Landon had no idea what was going on, he felt very confused... He was a little frightened of Harper at this moment, not expecting him to morph into a blood-red monster... Of course, this was only in his mind, and Harper was just completely confused at why Landon was staring at him.

"Uh... Landon?" Harper cautiously asked.

Landon suddenly burst into laughter, holding his sides and falling down onto his knees. Harper's head, to him, was shaped like a mushroom! And he was speaking something that sounded like Armenian! Harper realized the fact that Landon was tripping beyond all belief by this point, and mentally groaned.

"HAHAHAHAHAA!" Landon exploded in laughter.

"Great... 'Don't do drugs, kids'." Harper sighed.

With a feeling of annoyance, Harper took Landon by the hand and began to lead the tripping man through the desert. Landon was giggling and laughing and high as a kite, so he didn't really complain much.

Harper, however, was just hoping to find a town or at least a source of water... they wouldn't be able to survive out here for long without that...

* * *

Within a few hours, both were lying on the sand under an unforgiving sun. Landon was completely unconscious but Harper was still holding on.

Harper's will to hold out from the elements was fading away. He was so tired, so exhausted and resigned to the fate he was sure to get... He eventually closed his eyes and passed out, sure that he was going to die... But then the next thing he knew was that it was nighttime, and a bunch of water was being splashed on his face. He was so exhausted and dazed from dehydration, but he saw there was people with them.

"...Cargarlos en el camión ! ¡Con rapidez! ("..Load them on the truck! Quickly!")" A man said.

Harper saw Landon being dragged to a van and then tossed into it. Shockingly, he saw his Chevrolet being towed by a different pickup truck, a large group of armed men and women were around them as well. What the hell was going on?! He didn't get an answer to that as he passed out again from exhaustion. He was brought into the same van as Landon, the doors being shut and locked behind them.

Little did he know what would happen after this...


	2. Refugio

**_(By the way, I'm using Google Translate to translate Spanish words to English, so if there's any mistakes [which there probably are] that you can make out, just tell me with a correction and I'd appreciate it. ^^)_**

* * *

Several hours had past since the incident in the desert... Neither Harper nor Landon were conscious when they were brought several miles from where they were taken. However, the next thing Harper knew was that he had a bunch of water being splashed on his face again. Harper was now fully conscious and soaking wet as he looked up at whoever threw the water onto him, quickly noticing a middle-aged man with a metal bucket in his hands.

"Who are you?" the man asked, in English.

"What?" Harper asked.

The man frowned and dropped the bucket, and then he slapped him, sending Harper straight to the ground. Two other men pulled Harper back onto his knees, leaving the disoriented man confused and in pain.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Harper demanded to know.

"Answer the fucking question." the man frowned, smugly glaring at the captive. "Now, I'll ask one more time, and if you refuse to answer then I'll put two bullets in your skull... Who. Are. You?" the man threatened.

Harper frowned up at him... he'd punch him if he could, but he was tied up with some rope. And who the fuck knew where Landon was...

"Harper. My name is Harper." Harper replied.

"Are you with the Guerreros?" the man asked.

"I have no idea who you're talking about... Me and my friend Landon are just a couple of idiots who broke down in the Mexican desert, that's all." Harper replied, truthfully.

The man looked at the two other men who were with Harper. Finally, the man sighed and snapped his fingers, causing the two men to get a knife and cut the ropes off of Harper's hands. Harper felt confused as the man helped him off of the ground.

"Your friend said the same thing after we got him off of the effects of that cacti he ate... Plus neither of you don't look like how a Guerrero would." the man said. "Look, I apologize for that, but it's just that this community is very cautious to outsiders. The Guerreros are killing many people..." he added.

"Guerreros?" Harper asked.

" _'The Warriors'_ , in Spanish... They're nothing but murderers, rapists and thieves... Fuckers used to be a part of the drug cartels around here, but since those fell apart they united under some guy. I don't even know his name, but the man is a fiend. He's done terrible deeds to many of my people..." the man explained.

Harper nodded as he was led into a hallway outside of the room he was in. It looked surprisingly clean and tidy after the many days of living in an apocalypse. He and the man walked to another door and soon were outside, surprising Harper with what he saw.

It was a real, functioning town out there. It wasn't a large one, but it appeared to have a sizable population. There were many people walking on the streets, and some people were even driving cars or riding horses on the dirt roads that had oil lamp posts on them. He noticed a large wooden wall down the street, which he guessed surrounded the town. Harper and the man walked down one of the sidewalks, passing many citizens of the town.

"Welcome to Refugio." the man smiled, happy to see that Harper had the same feeling as Landon: Awe.

"Holy shit... This is amazing!" Harper exclaimed, absolutely impressed by the normality. He hasn't seen anything look this normal since before the end of the world.

"I'm very glad you think that, Harper... Your friend Landon spoke highly of this place as well. Basically because he found out there was a bar here..." the man shrugged.

"Wait, really? You have a bar? Awesome!" Harper smiled. It's been a long while since he or Landon have had a good tequila...

The man gave out a good chuckle at that statement. Soon the two men were far down the street and were approaching the bar in town, the El placer de no-muertos, or the "Undead's Delight". Eh, Harper didn't care if the name was cheesy or not, he just hoped they had good alcohol. He and the man walked inside to see only a relatively few people inside. Harper immediately identified Landon as the one who was mingling with a few people at one of the tables, playing beer pong.

Harper was about to walk to him when the man stopped him, much to Harper's confusion. Harper looked at the man and saw he was sternly looking at him.

"There's a few rules to have before we let you walk around, Harper. We already briefed Landon on this..." the man said. " _One_ , do not stay out past midnight. the Guerreros try to get in around that time, but thankfully the city guard has kept them at bay for now. _Two_ , you and Landon must have jobs if you want to live here, because everyone contributes... _Three_ , do not steal or hide supplies or commit any other type of crimes." the man informed.

"I got it..." Harper replied with a nod.

The man then finally smiled at Harper, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Alright, I'm glad... And my name is Miguel. Miguel Delarosa." the man, now known as 'Miguel', smiled. "Oh, and by the way, your friend is with a few of the other Americans that arrived a while back. They said they're from Arizona or New Mexico or something." he informed.

Harper nodded in appreciation as Miguel turned and left the bar, heading up the street to the Refugio city hall. He IS the mayor of the town, after all... Anyway, Harper went and approached Landon and his new friends, seeing two of them weren't playing and were only drinking water. The other guy was actively playing with Landon, albeit just out of boredom. Landon even cheered a little when he accidentally got a ping pong into a beer cup.

"Ha! I got another!" Landon smiled, drunkenly.

Landon then noticed Harper approaching, causing him to drop his ping pong paddle from happiness at seeing his best friend again.

"Dude! There ya are! Meet my new friends!" Landon smirked, stumbling towards Harper. Unfortunately, due to how drunk on all sorts of different liquors he had, he simply fell over onto the floor. Harper was briefly concerned, but his concern quickly turned into annoyance when he heard Landon was snoring and had just simply passed out. Go figure.

Meanwhile, the guy Landon played with just sighed and shook his head, honestly feeling sorry for Harper.

"He always like that?" the guy asked.

"Yep..." Harper sighed.

Harper gently tapped his sleeping friend on the face with his boot, but only got a snore as a reply, much to his annoyance. Harper went and then got himself a bottle of beer, happily drinking it as he talked with the other three.

"So... who're you guys?" Harper asked.

The guy crossed his arms, shrugging as well. "I'm Dominic Mendoza. These are my friends Clair and Syn..." the man, now known as 'Dominic', replied. "We came all the way from New Mexico after the FEMA camp we lived in fell apart... where are you and Landon from?" he asked.

"Texas... We stayed near Odessa for a while, but we decided to head south." Harper replied.

Finishing his beer, Harper sighed and dumped the empty bottle in a trash can. He went and got himself another bottle from the table, casually sitting down on a chair in front of Dominic and his friends.

"You lived in a FEMA camp?" Harper inquired.

"Yes... but the walkers attacked and it all fell apart. The leader of the camp was killed and everyone scattered. We only made it to Mexico by chance." Clair told him.

"Exactly..." Syn agreed with a nod. "Many people who were in that camp didn't make it... We consider ourselves very lucky that Miguel and his men found us. We almost didn't make it from dehydration..." she added.

Dominic nodded in agreement. "That's right... we're really thankful to be here." he said.

Suddenly Landon sat up, wide eyed and fully awake as he looked at the others. Without saying a word, he ran straight for the bar again, diving over the counter to get at the liquor underneath. Dominic and Harper simply blinked, Clair and Syn just stared with surprise, and Landon just cheered with joy when he found several bottles of tequila.

He then drank from it and disappeared behind the counter. The four other adults could hear him quietly snickering as he drank, as if it was a moment of pride that he found his liquor.

"Uh... right." Dominic commented, quickly getting over Landon's randomness as he looked back at Harper. "Yeah, you'll both do fine here... Landon might need a leash, though. And a shock collar." he said.

"That's not a bad idea..." Harper joked.

Syn nodded and finished her water, putting her empty glass on a nearby table. Clair also finished hers and stood up, walking with Syn over to Harper.

"Me, Dominic and Syn are going to do a supply run tomorrow for the community. The Guerreros are going to probably be a problem, but we know there's a few abandoned stores about thirty miles from here... We could use the help if you want to come with." Clair offered.

"Sure, I'm in. I'll ask Landon later if he wants to come with." Harper replied.

"Good. Just make sure he stays away from liquor while we're out. We got a lot to do and we don't really want to add in 'watching over a drunk' on our list." Syn replied.

Harper nodded, seeing Dominic also stand up while checking his watch.

"Fuck, I'm late for my shift on the wall... I'll catch you guys later." Dominic said as he began to walk out, looking over his shoulder. "Oh, and Harper? It was nice meeting you and your friend." he added.

Harper nodded once more as Dominic left the bar. Syn and Clair also left, apparently because they both had some sort of separate jobs to do somewhere in the community. With a sigh, Harper got up and went to check on Landon... what surprised and also deeply disturbed him was that Landon was asleep again, wearing only his underwear and cuddling the tequila bottle like a teddy bear.

Not even saying a word about this, Harper quickly hurried out of the bar and left Landon where he was. He wasn't going to deal with something like THAT...

* * *

On a cliff ledge several miles away from Refugio, several men and women were at a campsite on the rocks. There was a decent campfire going, and there was tents and an RV parked there. One man had a pair of binoculars as he looked down at the small settlement, a deep frown on his face...

Another man walked over to him, a look of concern on his face as he saw the man looking at the town with binoculars.

"Señor, ¿estás bien? Llevas dos horas mirando al pueblo... _(Sir, are you alright? You've been looking at the town for two hours now...)_ " the man asked to the man with binoculars.

The man with the binoculars looked over at the other man, still frowning.

"Speak English when you say anything to me, is that understood?" the binoculars man ordered.

The other man tensed up with a feeling of fear, hurriedly nodding at his leader. His leader was not a man you would want to make angry...

"Y- Yes sir..." the other man replied. "I- I scouted the town, like how you ordered me to... I couldn't find any major weaknesses to exploit for us..." he told him.

With a heavy sigh, the man with the binoculars pulled a knife out from his waistband. Without even thinking twice, he proceeded to repeatedly stab the other man in the throat. The other man clutched his throat and tried to stop his leader, but his leader simply pushed him off the side of the cliff as a retaliation.

Wiping the blood off of his knife and the sweat from his forehead, the man smirked a little at how he taught the other man a lesson. He looked at his other militia in the camp, seeing a few watched the scene.

"All of you take this as a warning... Do your job, and do it successfully! No warnings or second chances! Everyone clear?!" the man yelled at them.

All of his men nodded or said 'yes sir' in confirmation. This man wasn't any ordinary bandit leader... this man was the leader of the Guerreros. They were Warriors! They owed this man for that title, and for how they've survived since the outbreak began...

The man, known to his militia as 'Cyrus', smirked and nodded with appreciation.

"I'm glad you know this... You all shall reap the pleasures of a conflict tomorrow, I promise you." Cyrus told his people. "Refugio will soon fall under our might, I assure you all!" he added.

His militia cheered for their leader as he resumed looking back at Refugio with his binoculars... He couldn't wait for when the community would fall to the Guerreros.

* * *

( **Clair Fay** belongs to **DinoWriter23**.)

( **'Syn'** belongs to **Rayne Arianna Maranochi**.)


End file.
